harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Pygmy Puff
- "“Haven’t you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet?” asked Fred. “Follow me, ladies. . . .” Near the window was an array of violently pink products around which a cluster of excited girls was giggling enthusiastically. Hermione and Ginny both hung back, looking wary. “There you go,” said Fred proudly … “What are those?” She was pointing at a number of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and emitting high-pitched squeaks. “Pygmy Puffs,” said George. “Miniature puffskeins, we can’t breed them fast enough.“ … Ginny, putting a finger through the bars of the cage and watching the Pygmy Puffs crowd around it. “They’re really cute!” “They’re fairly cuddly, yes,” conceded Fred. … “Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?” said Ginny at once. “A what?” said Mrs Weasley warily. “Look, they’re so sweet. . . .” Mrs Weasley moved aside to look at the Pygmy Puffs … Mrs Weasley and Ginny were bending over the Pygmy Puffs." |feathers= |related=Puffskein Fanged PuffskeinWizards' Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude Test, Grade One, Part One - Magical Law, Question 7 on jkrowling.com (31 March 2006) - "7. Which of the following should receive the LIGHTEST punishment from the Wizengamot? a. Horns created accidentally on a culprit's mother, caused by broken wand b. Jelly-Legs Jinx performed on threatening Muggle c. Breeding fanged Puffskeins d. Underage witch performs Cleaning Charms in privacy of own home" |native=England, bred by Fred and George Weasley |alias= |height= |length= |wingspan= |distinction= |affiliation= |class= |status= }} A Pygmy Puff is a miniature Puffskein, bred by Fred and George Weasley and sold at their shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes at 93 Diagon Alley in London, as one of the known products in the WonderWitch range. It is one of their most popular products, as George said they were having trouble breeding them fast enough for the demand. Ginny Weasley bought a purple Pygmy Puff named Arnold in August 1996, - "The Ministry cars glided up to the front of the Burrow to find them waiting, trunks packed; Hermione’s cat, Crookshanks, safely enclosed in his travelling basket; and Hedwig; Ron’s owl, Pigwidgeon; and Ginny’s new purple Pygmy Puff, Arnold, in cages." which she played with at Hogwarts. - "…Harry watched Ginny Weasley playing with Arnold the Pygmy Puff for a while…" Ginny once joked that her brother Ron had a tattoo of a Pygmy Puff, without saying where, when Romilda Vane was pestering her about whether Harry Potter had a tattoo of a Hippogriff. - "“…all Romilda Vane does is ask me if it’s true you’ve got a Hippogriff tattooed across your chest.” … “And what did you tell her Ron’s got?” “A Pygmy Puff, but I didn’t say where.” Ron scowled as Hermione rolled around laughing." Characteristics Pygmy Puffs resemble little fluffy balls that roll around, squeak and come in various shades of pink and purple. Luna Lovegood believed that all Pygmy Puffs sing on Boxing Day. A group of Puffskeins or Pygmy Puffs is called a poffle.[https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/671363814110208001 J.K. Rowling defines "poffle"] on Twitter (08:23 - 30 November 2015) - "“@jk_rowling herd, quiver, brood, flock.... What is a group of Puffskeins or Pygmy Puffs called?” “A poffle.”" Behind the scenes *While some magical creatures can naturally change their size, Pygmy Puffs would appear to be violations of the Ban on Experimental Breeding. However, as they are merely miniature pink or purple Puffskeins, this may not count as an offence as Fred and George Weasley may have attained a special licence to breed them. *Pink and purple Pygmy Puff plushes and key chains, as well as pink Pygmy Puff slippers are available for purchase at at Zonko's shop (there’s the naming ceremony, a mini-show that accompanies purchasing a pygmy puff plush, in which a shopkeeper will ring a bell and announce that you have adopted one and sometimes, the name you have chosen for yours) and on the Official online merchandise store of the park. The plush is also available at online store. The keychains and plushes with sound are also available at the and its online store. The plush measure six inches (15.25 cm) in diameter (that seems to be a pretty big diameter considering that Arnold can ride Ginny's shoulder - "As he was ducking toward the drinks table, he walked straight into Ginny, Arnold the Pygmy Puff riding on her shoulder and Crookshanks mewing hopefully at her heels … Crookshanks trotted after her, his yellow eyes fixed upon Arnold." and that a nest of dead puffskeins, which are the original species of pygmy puffs, and therefore are considerably larger, has been found under a sofa - "“Mum says get up, your breakfast is in the kitchen and then she needs you in the drawing room, there are loads more doxies than she thought and she’s found a nest of dead puffskeins under the sofa.”" where there is not a lot of space). The diameter of the key chains (approximately 2 inches) is smaller and seems more appropriate. Some Pygmy Puff plush are in pink cages, exactly like in the movie. *Giant Pygmy Puff plushes and Pygmy Puff earmuffs and t-shirts are also available in the theme parks at Zonko's Joke Shop. Including shirts with the inscription: "Mini Puffskeins - Pygmy Puffs - Peacefully Pet the Puffs", is the same inscription we can see on the pygmy puff cage's label in during the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop scene. *Despite the blanket ban on the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products on Hogwarts, Ginny somehow managed to bring Arnold with her into Hogwarts. This may be because the Pygmy Puffs are not joke items and that the ban Argus Filch placed on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes may only affect their joke products. *The campaign and website www.adoptapygmypuff.com was launched by The Fwooper Foundation, an animal rights group focused on “empowering young witches and wizards to get active for the magical creatures in our world by using parallels from the Harry Potter series”. in 1996]] Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references fr:Boursouflet ru:Карликовый пушистик pl:Puszek Pigmejski pt-br:Mini-pufe Category:Wizard-bred creatures Category:Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Category:WonderWitch Category:Creatures